


Someone else

by Casthebass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And it just kinda gets cuter, Fluff, Logan is a grammar nerd, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This is me testing out writing in this, You should read this cuz it's cute, it's really cute, self doubt, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casthebass/pseuds/Casthebass
Summary: Virgil has made mistakes in the past but now is the time to fix them.OrVirgil just wants to be loved and he gets to be loved





	Someone else

Everyone knew Virgil was the silent type. There were just days where he didn’t speak, and the other sides had grown used to it by now. But on the rare occasion, Virgil would come out of his shell, and on those days the sides always fell a bit more in love with the anxious side. Today seemed to be one of those days.

Patton got up every morning to make the sides a hearty breakfast, he whistled some nameless tune to himself as he danced around the kitchen with practised ease. What he wasn’t expecting was for someone to pop in so early. So, when he heard the soft swish of air and turned to see Virgil sitting on the counter, leaning back on his arms, he about jumped out of his skin. “Heya Pat.” Virgil greeted with his normal two finger wave. Patton felt his lips quirk up into an easy smile.

“Hey kiddo! You gave me a real scare there, didn’t expect to see anyone in here so early.” Virgil’s cheeks reddened slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, sometimes I loose track of the time.” Patton waved a hand of dismissal and turned back around to the stove, grabbing the tongs and flipping the bacon pieces over. “I’m guessing you're gonna stay down for breakfast? It should be ready in about 10 minutes.” Patton spoke to the other without turning around, casually stirring the scrambled eggs.

He glanced down at his wrist watch, to check the time. “Actually Logan-” Right as the minute hand ticked to 7:00, Logan walked through the kitchen entrance. The logical side looked about as put together as ever, his shirt clear of wrinkles and his hair combed over smoothly. He was taken aback for a moment, as he saw Virgil already here. When Virgil did show up, he was usually the last to arrive, and that is a marvelous feat in itself, seeing as how Roman was almost always late.

“Right on time.” Patton grinned as he looked up from his watch. “Like always.” Logan nodded, acknowledging the other, and returned his focus to Virgil as he walked over to the already running coffee pot. “Good morning Virgil. It’s a pleasant surprise to see you.” Logan spoke softly, and virgil gave him one of his rare side smirks, and Logan's knees suddenly felt weak so he busied himself with with his steaming hot cup of jo.

Patton was pulling biscuits out of the oven, and the air was filled with a warm, rich aroma. He swayed his hips giddily and sat them on top of the oven and pulled of his mits. He turned and grabbed Logan’s hand, pulling him forward and giving him a quick peck on the side of his temple before busying himself with pulling plates down from the cupboard. Logan choked a little on his own spit at the display of affection, before his brain finally seemed to turn back on. “H-here Patton, let me help you with that.” He scrambled to help Patton set the four person table.

Virgil sat back and watched in contemptment. A small sting in his gut reminded him that he couldn’t have that, but oh how he wanted that. Awhile back Roman had offered for him to join their relationship after Virgil saw them all cuddled on the couch watching a movie together, but he had been caught off guard with the question and stuttered out a quick ‘no thank you’ before sinking back into his room.

He thought back to that moment a lot, and wondered what would happen if he had agreed, would he have climbed into their cuddle puddle and felt the safest he had ever felt, or would he have ruined it all by now and made all of them regret the decision to let him in. He’d like to believe in the first one, but the voice in his head liked to believe in the latter.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Roman popping up right beside him. Virgil jumped at the sudden appearance, but didn't realize he had been leaning forward gradually while thinking, so when he jumped he fell off of the counter. The only thing that saved his butt from hitting the cold hard tile was Romans superb reflexes from fighting off monsters in Thomas’ nightmares. He swooped to the side and grabbed Virgil by his arms, pulled him forward away from the ground and into him, albeit probably tougher than he intended, for it jarred Virgil’s shoulders quite abruptly.

Roman grinned his award winning smile, wrapping his arms around the anxious side in a soft and gentle embrace. “Looks like I was here just in time to save you.” He spoke triumphantly. Virgil froze only for a second before worming his way out of Romans grip. Romans touch left burning imprints on Virgil’s skin.

Roman looked slightly hurt, and quirked his eyebrow. Virgil only shook his head and went to sit at his spot at the table. He pulled his hoodie over his head and tried to hide from the entire world. It of course didn’t work, and the other sides gave him worried glances.

Patton’s meal had been extravagant as always. He made biscuits and gravy and pancakes along with two sides of eggs and bacon. The smell is what coaxed Virgil out of his hood. He grabbed a biscuit and a spoonful of eggs. He didn’t grab anymore because what was the point if he knew he wouldn’t be able to stomach it. Everyone ate silently, that is until Roman cleared his throat rather loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“So Virgil…” he trailed off clearly nervous. It was only then did Virgil notice the mountain high pile of pancakes on Romans plate. It was comically cartoonish. Virgil almost laughed at it. Almost.

“Me, Logan and Patton-”

“Patton, Logan and I.” Logan interrupted.

Roman threw him an irritated glance, but even Virgil could tell it held no bite. “ _Patton, Logan and I_ , are having a movie date tonight-” Virgil's insides gave a sharp twist in jealousy, “And we were wondering if you would like to join us?... As a date.” He added hastily almost as if needing to clarify. Virgil's head whipped up from his plate, as he had been pushing his eggs back and forth with his fork.

His gaze met with Romans, and Roman almost seemed to look hopeful? Could that be right ? Actually everyone seemed to be looking at him with hopeful gazes. All of the attention made his palms sweat and a slight tint dust his cheeks. This was his chance to fix his previous mistake. He could still make this work. And then that small voice in the back of his mind came back with a mighty vengeance.

**You know they are only doing this out of pity. They have realized how unhealthy your habits are becoming and they are trying to fix you for the sake of Thomas.**

The anxious side sunk a little at that. The small bit of confidence he had gained, was blown out like a candle. “Don't you want to invite someone else and not...me?” He cringed at his wording. Who else could they invite? It's not like the Light sides were bursting with other sides. The more he thought on it the more he started to believe that this was just a pity date.

“What? No!” They all said in unison, which was quite creepy. “We want you to join us kiddo!” Patton said. “That is correct, we would not have extended the invitation, had it not been sincere.” Logan added. “You are our stormy knight! We can't have a Disney marathon without you!” Roman pleaded. Virgil was speechless, they really did want him. Even his brain couldn't come up with a negative for that. He couldn't answer right now, he needed to think this through. “I'll think about it.” He gave a quick two finger salute before sinking down and popping back up on his bed.

He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hands. He could do this. He wanted to do this. Then why was his heart aching in such an awful way. He didn't deserve their love most of the time. They were always so supportive, and kind and amazing and loveable…

Virgil made up his mind.

…

Virgil looked at his clock, it read 8:00. He knew this was the time they always had movie nights. He slowly crawled off his bed and stretched his sore body. He slipped out of his room and walked down the hallway to their TV room. He heard noises coming from the room and smiled slightly to himself. They were watching Mulan.

He stood in the doorway to the room, unseen for awhile, just trying to build up the courage to speak. The other three sides were cuddled together on the floor. Patton was in the middle his arms wrapped over Roman and Logan who were cuddled into his sides. It was quite heartwarming to see. He felt his stomach grow warm and fuzzy which was definitely a new feeling.

He finally built up the courage to clear his throat, and the light sides jumped at the sudden unexpected noise. Their heads turned and their eyes widened at the sight of Virgil but then their expressions morphed into joy. “I heard there was a Disney marathon going on. Could I join?” That last sentence had more meaning than most would have guessed. He was coming out from behind his walls and taking a step in a new direction. Hopefully one that would lead to many exciting memories down the road.

They all smiled brighter and Patton nodded enthusiastically. He patted the spot between his legs and Virgil sheepishly scurried over there, trying not to block the screen. He plopped down rather ungracefully but all his worry vanished as he leaned back against Patton. It was probably the first time in a very long time, Virgil felt totally at ease. Roman grabbed his hand softly and brought it up to his lips and kissed his knuckles briefly. Virgil swore he could feel his heart stop. “We are watching Black Cauldron next.” He said with a sly grin and a wink. Virgil smiled, actually smiled as he snuggled close to Patton.

Yeah he made a good choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was basically me just testing out how I would write for this fandom. I've been reading a lot of Sanders sides fanfics lately and I've always had the belief that you shouldn't take if you don't give, so here is my contribution. I plan to do more, but if you could tell me how I did, I would love that! Were they super ooc? I tried really hard but who knows. Just like gimme your opinion on it ! Okay well that's it, bye guys!


End file.
